BFFL
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: What happens when Ashley comes back to LA from NY after 10 year’s married and with kids? Zanessa, Jashley, Conique, Lara. used to be blue-mani-pedi
1. Trailer

AN: My new story

**AN: My new story! I know im doing a lot of them but sorry!**

**--**

**Story: **BFFL

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Date submitted:**8-2-08

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing!

**Summery**: What happen's when Ashley comes back to LA fomr NY after 10 year's married and with kids? Zanessa, Jashley, Conique, Lara.

--

**They were the best of friend's**

_Flashes to the whole high school musical cast hanging out, plus Sara Paxton_

**Until she left after a huge fight**

"_I'm just saying not like it's a bad thing!" Vanessa exclaimed._

"_Well the way you said made it sound like a bad thing! I'm glad I'm leaving now I might just stay!" Ashley screamed back._

"_I'm glad your leaving to have fun in New York! I hate you, and don't ever try talking to me again!" Vanessa yelled as she slammed her bedroom door._

"_I hate you too! Hope to never see you again! You jerk!" Ashley screamed stroming out of the house._

**But what happens when they both regret it?**

"_I miss her Zac, all I want to do is to say I'm sorry, now Ali will never no her god mother!" Vanessa chocked out between sobs._

"_Oh my g-d Jare, I think I just made the hugest mistake of my life! I just left my best friend's!" Ashley sobbed._

**What happens when she come's back?**

"_A-A-Ash-l-l-ley?" Vanessa stuttered._

_Ashley just nodded and they ran and hugged each other._

**But will every thing fall back into place?**

_Shows all of the friends and family hanging around the Efron's backyard._

**Or will it get worse?**

"_I'm sorry, okay I said that already can't we just forgive and forget?" Ashley tried._

"_I want to forgive and forget and have it fall back in place but the same time I want to forgive you and then forget you!" Vanessa said and then ran away to her and Zac's bedroom._

**BFFL coming to a computer screen near you!**

**--**

So do you like it? Do you think I should write it?


	2. We meet again

A/N: Hey All

**A/N: Hey All!! It's Caitlyn and this is my new Story ****BFFL****. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs; I mean really if I owned any of these celebs I would be typing this instead of hanging out with them? I mean seriously. Well in truth I would cuz I love writing these stories.**

**Anyhow on to the story!!**

**Story: **BFFL

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Date submitted:** 8-2-08

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing!

**Summery**: What happens when Ashley comes back to LA from NY after 10 year's married and with kids? Zanessa, Jashley, Conique, Lara.

Ashley's POV 

I was laying in my bed thinking, I looked at my digital calendar 6 am May 5th. . Today was the day I would go see my best friends (or my ex best friends)? I haven't seen Zac or Vanessa for 10 years. After our big fight I moved to New York. There I decided that I wouldn't read anything about them on the internet or in magazines. I decided this because I thought I would take my mind off of how much I missed them and the rest of my friends and family. But some good thing came to me while I was here. I met the love of my life, Jared Trevor Murillo. We met and immediately fell for each other. We got married in the first five months we met and a year after that had are triplets. We had two girls and a boy, Zoey Vanessa Anne, Victoria Zara Anne, and Aaden Zachary Van. Yea, I know naming my kids after my best friend's pathetic right but to me it's how I stayed close to them.

I got up and got in the shower. I walked out with a towel around my hair and body as I walked to my closet. I got out a navy jacket; a white tank top that had navy floral print toward the bottom, some dark wash skinny jeans, and some white flats and let my hair lay naturally. Then I went to wake up Zoey, Victoria, and Aaden.

They all came downstairs dressed and ready to go dragging there suitcases down the stairs. Zoey in blue patchwork skimmers, a white empire waste shirt, and navy lace less sneakers, her hair half up and half down with her bangs and access hairs in her face. Victoria had on a brown skirt, a brown and white tunic like shirt with a horse on it, and the same shoes as her sister except her's were brown, her hair was all down with a brown and white headband on. Aaden, he had on a dark and light blue jacket with a light blue tee under, some medium wash jeans and white air forces.

We left our house in Jared's all black Range Rover and drove to the airport. As soon as we got out we were mopped by paparazzi and fans, so we just made it the quickest we could to our plan and headed for Los Angles, to see my old life.

Vanessa's POV

I woke up thinking something special was going to happen. Last night I had a dream that Ashley came back. She has missed so much. I rolled over to see that it was only 7 am but Zac had already got up and left to go to the set. He has recently been working on a movie based on some guy named Henry Johnson life. He played the main role Henry Johnson. Corbin and Lucas were also on the set with them. Corbin played Henry's best friend Josh Tyler and Lucas played Henry's rival Kyle Kentwood.

I got up and went on my morning routine: Put on Zac's t- shirt and started to my first child's room. Alixandria Anne Michelle Efron, she was 14 had long me hair with big blue eyes like her father. She got her second middle name from her god mother, my ex best friend Ashley Tisdale. But she didn't know that, she just thought it was cool she had the same middle name as one of her favorite celebrities other than herself, her siblings, her parents, Corbin, Monique, there kids, Lucas, Sara, and there kids.

"Alix, Wake up" I said poking her sides

"Mungshgfgbhg" she mumbled something audible but not able to comprehend as she turned from her back to her stomach

"Ali, come on" I said continuing to poke her sides she still didn't budge but I could tell she was trying to hold in a giggle "Anne Michelle" I said and this made her start giggling hard when I reached her most ticklish spot on her sides

'Im up Im up' she said trying to get me to stop I stopped told her to get dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast in a hour she said ok and then I made my way to the next room.

The next room I went to was my oldest son Nicholas Andrew Corbin's room, he was 10 had the same color hair as his dad and big chocolate eyes; I did the same thing with him but used the names "Nick, Nicholas, and Andy" told him the same thing I told Alix and went to the next room. This was the room of my twins Gabriella Winter Sharpay and Addee Lynn Victoria, they were 8. Gabby had long zac hair and big brown eyes. Addee had long me hair and big blue eyes. I woke them up told them the same thing and went to my next room whilst thinking to myself "Why did we have so many kids"

The next room was the room of my youngest son, Michael Alexander Trevor Efron, he was 6, and looked like a miniature version of Zac, I mean if he didn't come out of me I wouldn't even know he was mine I would think he was a zac clone. I woke him up and told him to go to me and Zac's closet which had his clothes in it too since he was still little and couldn't quite dress himself yet. Then I went to the last room. In there was my precious baby girl. She isn't a baby but she was my baby. Her name was Madeline Ashlee Michelle Efron. She was 2 and looked exactly like Alix. She was named after her god mother Ashley too. Ashley was all my kids' god mother, but she just didn't know it. She knew about Alix being her god child but that's it. I woke her up and carried her into the closet and started the shower for Mikey and started a bath for her.

After bathing them I took out there clothes I dressed Mikey in a blue and yellow t- shirt, jean shorts, and some blue and yellow new balance teeny shoes. I dressed Maddie in a pink in white polka dot shirt, with pink Capri pants, and some pink ballet strap flats. I parted her hair in a zig zag part on the right and put on a pink headband with white polka dots.

I told them to go play in their rooms and got in the shower and put on my clothes. I put on some medium wash jeans, a yellow and white strip v neck empire waist shirt, and some yellow and white flip flops. I straightened the top part of my hair and let the ends go naturally. I told Mikey and Maddie to go to the downstairs den/playroom and I started breakfast.

Nick came downstairs in a white shirt that had written in navy blue "WAIT IN LINE LADIES", some navy blue shorts, and some black, blue, and white vans.

"Morin Mom" he said walking to the island and sitting down

"Hey sweetie what do you want to eat" I asked him

"Um, just some bacon and" I finished the sentence for him

"Blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes" I asked

"Um, which ever Ali, Gabby, Ashlee, Addee, or Mikey wants"

"Ok why don't you go downstairs and ill call you when im done"

"Ok" he said and went downstairs

The next to come down was Alix, she had on a shirt that said "Its better being Brunette" in blue and green letters, green, white and blue Bermuda shorts, and blue metallic flip flops. Her hair was in a messy ponytail (think Ashley in suddenly)

"Hey mom" she said

"Hey Ali, do you want blue berry or chocolate chip pancakes" I asked her

"Um blueberry I guess"

"Ok you can do whatever you want and ill call you when im done cooking"

"ok ill go get on fan fiction and read about Jashley (lol just had to put that in there and btw Jared and Ashley were in a movie called 'To Love the Unlovable' and they were the leads but none of the kids know about Ashley except Alix but she can barley remember)" she said getting up and walking back to her room to get on the computer

"Oh how I wish I could tell" I thought to myself

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_the reason why im singing_

_I need to find you _

_I Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need"_ I heard my phone play I was about to run up and get it but then the ringing stop and I heard gabby say

"Hello….Hi Daddy….Hi Uncle Corbin……Uh just got up like 45 minutes ago….ok hold on MOMMY"

"Can you bring it down here gabby?"

"Ok" she said running down the stairs in a white jacket, aqua tank top, some floral multi color shorts, and she had on white lace less sneakers. Hair was in two side braids. "Here you go mommy"

"Thanks gabby but don't go anywhere just yet wait like two seconds"

"Okay" she said and set at the island

"Hey zac hold on real quick" I said into the phone and then covered the mouth piece

"Gabby do you want blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Um...blueberry" she said "Now can I go downstairs with Maddie?"

"Yea right after you tell your sister to come down here" I told her and then watched her walk off before talking into the phone

Vanessa/normal

**Zac/bold**

_Corbin/italics_

Background/underlined

Hello

**Hey Babe**

_Hey Vae_

Hey Corb I didn't know you were on the phone

_I didn't know you were on the phone either until I heard gabby_

Oh… well zac Corbin what do I owe 4 this chat of loveliness

**Well I wanted to know what my wife and kids were doing since I didn't talk to you guys this morning **

_And I was bored on set like him so were 3 waying it _

Oh how nice well im just cooking and Alix is on the fan fiction reading about 'Jashley' and I don't know what the rest of the kids are doing

_You guys still haven't told them about Ashley and Jared_

**Well have you told your kids?**

_No _

Well don't be talking to us about telling ours

_Fine I won't talk about it anymore_

**Thank you we both said**

Yes Mommy

Hold on Zac, Corb" I said covering the mouthpiece and started to talk to Addee

"Addee what's up with your hair" I asked looking at the mess of her hair. She was dressed though. She had on a black tank top with plaid trim, some pocket jean Capri's, and some black and red plaid ballet slippers.

"I was doing it when gabby told me you wanted me" she said

"Oh well how do you want it"

"Um I don't care"

"Um ok talk to your dad and uncle and turn around" I told her and she did as I was told

Addee's POV

"Hey Daddy, Uncle Corbin" I said into the phone

**Hey Addee**

_Hey Li Dee_

How are Henry, Kyle, and Josh?

**The characters are just characters and for the actors playing the characters they are**

_Bored as a rock_

Rocks don't get bored Uncle Corbin

_Yes they do LiDee that's why they never move_

No they don't move because they aren't living

**Oh Corbin just got out smarted by an 8 year old**

_Shut Up Zac_

Don't tell my daddy to shut up you shut up

**Addee don't talk to your uncle like that apologize**

Im sorry my most loving god father slash uncle

_Hey I don't do anything that involves slash_

**Corbin she doesn't mean it like that**

_I know but just setting it straight_

Daddy what are you guys talking about

**You'll know when you're older**

Please tell me Daddy

**Im sorry sweetie um ask your mother she might tell you but im not going too**

Fine

I'm done sweetie

Thank you Mommy Bye daddy uncle Corbin love you

**Love you too sweetie see you later**

_Luv Ya Li Dee_

And tell uncle Lucas hi for me" and with that I gave the phone back to my mommy and she continued talking on it and making breakfast.

I went downstairs and started playing with my little brother Mickey. I wanted to play with Maddie but Gabby was playing with her.

"Addee, Gabi, Mickey and Maddie! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mommy call. I picked up Maddie, and Gabi picked up Mickey before we went upstairs.

When we go up there I heard the doorbell ring and Me, Maddie, Gabi, and Mikey went to answer it.

When I opened it I screamed it was some of my favorite celebrity's Ashley Tisdale, Jared Murillo, Zoey Murillo, Victoria Murillo, and Aaden Murillo!

**A few minutes before **(Ashley's POV)

Wow, I'm really doing it. We just pulled into the Efron's. There house was huge, even bigger than the one we had in New York. It had a huge yard which you could tell had a pool somewhere and probably a basketball court. The drive way was maybe a mile long, well that's a hyperbole, it was long though and then it circled around a fountain and one way was the house and the other was the parking garage. Jared stopped in front of the house and we all got out.

We walked up to the door and rang the door bell, we waited for a while and then three little girls and a little boy I'm guessing these are the kids. Oh my g-d they're so cute. But wait there talking.

No Ones POV

"Oh my g-d, your Ashley Tisdale, Jared Murillo, Zoey Murillo, Victoria Murillo, and Aaden Murillo!" Addee said.

"I love you guy's! but um, not that I don't appreciate it but why are you here?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi? Addee? Are you okay?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, Mikey, were okay!" Gabriella said, as Maddie started talking.

"Your prweety!" she said clapping her hands and giggling.

"Thank you and we're here to see um Vanessa and Zac Efron, and um who are you?"

"oh, my name is Gabriella Winter Sharpay Efron and this is my twin sister Addee Lynn Victoria Efron!" Gabriella said.

"This is our little brother, Michael Alexander Trevor Efron, and our little sister Madeline Ashlee Michelle Efron! And Mikey and Maddie can you go get Mommy, please?" Addee said, after she put Maddie down.

"um, you guy's can come in!" Gabriella said.

"ALI, NICKY, MOMMY, MIKEY, MADDIE, COME HERE PLEASE!" Addee screamed through the house.

"You guys can sit down they should be here soon!" Gabriella said

**Ashley's POV**

Wow, their house is nice. Gabriella, Addee, Michael, and Madeline are so precious I almost cried when I hear their names. I wonder what Alix looks like, last time I saw her she was 4. I can't wait to see my god daughter. Well, let see Gabriella Winter Sharpay Efron, well obviously they got Sharpay from my Character. Okay, Addee Lynn Victoria Efron, she got Victoria because I always knew I wanted to name one of my children Victoria I remember telling Vanessa that. Michael Alexander Trevor Efron, they must have got Michael as the male version of Michelle and then Trevor from reading about Jared. And last, Madeline's whole name was me, Madeline from my suite life character, and Ashlee Michelle from my name.

When Madeline, Michael, another boy, another girl, and Vanessa came down the stairs my heart stopped momentarily.

"A-A-Ash-l-l-ley?" Vanessa stuttered.

I just nodded and then we ran and hugged each other.

--

**AN: there the first chapter tell me what you think!**


	3. The Tour

AN: the second chapter of BFFL

**AN: the second chapter of BFFL. I updated this because I got over 2000 hits on my storys, but still not many reviews! That makes me feel better that people are reading but still not reviewing.**

**Please check out my poll and vote. It's about the stories.**

**--**

**Story: **BFFL

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing!

**Summery**: What happens when Ashley comes back to LA from NY after 10 year's married and with kids? Zanessa, Jashley, Conique, Lara.

**--**

**Ashley's POV**

Oh my god I'm here with my best friend reminiscing (I'll tell you about that later).

"Nesquick? Can I ask you something?" I asked her nervously.

"Sure, anything!" she said as she turned her attention away from the TV and to me.

"I don't mean to be a burden or anything but can Jared, me and the kids stay here for awhile? Not long just until we find a house down here and get settled in?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, and your not being a burden! Where are your bags I'll have Chonsy, are butler go get them! And then I'll give you guy's a tour of the house!" she said excitedly.

"Um, there still out in the car which is in the front of the house."

"Okay, CHONSY!" she yelled and in came a man with brown hair in casual apparel. "These are our guest for the a while so I need you to assign them a parking spot, give them key's to everything, and get there stuff in there rooms okay? I'll ask Charles and Charter to help you, and after that you have the rest of the day off!" she told him and he nodded asked for our keys with a heavy British accent Jared gave them to him and he walked out of the room. "Thank you Chonsy, CHARTER, CHARLES!" she screamed again and this time a girl with long red hair in casual apparel and a man that had blonde hair and casual apparel as well walked in. "Okay, Char and Charles I need you to go outside and help Chonsy please." They nodded and said okay, the boy had an Australian accent and the girl an Asian one.

"Wow, Ness house workers?! Anyway, I think we are ready for that tour now."

"Yea we need all the help we can get and okay," she said as she got up and Jared and I followed suit.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to fin you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me..."_ I heard a phone ring as Vanessa picked it up.

"Hey Babe…Nothing really, but I have a surprise for you when we get home…no I'm doing all the cooking today I gave Charter, Chonsy, and Charles the day off except this huge thing I wanted them to do…no there downstairs at the moment, but you might want to try Ali and Nick's cell phones…okay, I'll have to go to the store though…okay I have to go but that's how many extra people?...13, okay…Love you too bye!" and she hung her phone. "Okay, sorry guy's but can we start outside because I have to ask Charles can he help me cook, because I can't cook for 26 people by myself. Hold on let me do the math in my head real quick, There 8 of us usually, plus the 5 of you is 13, plus Monique and Corbin, which is 2 so 15, then Cody, Tay, Jase, Chelley, and Justin which is 20 plus Ryan and Sara, which is 22, and then Sel, Nikki, Chad, and Blake, which is 26, yeah that's right."

"Okay, that's good with us!" _still the same old Ness!_

We walked through the front door again and got into a customized golf cart thing that said "ER" on it (Efron residence, but get it 'er' lol, but okay back to the story!). She first took us to the parking garage, which already had 6 cars in it. The first one was a black Toyota Sequoia, and then there was a blue range rover, then a red Nissan Murano, and then a blue Lamborghini murcielago, and then a pink Miata, and then a black Nissan GTR. I saw an open parking spot with a picture of a silver and black Audi r8, another one with a picture of a blue CX-9, and a freshly taking picture of our silver range rover. The last one was a picture of a white Honda pilot.

"Um, Ness, care to explain?" Jared asked her pointing to the picture.

"Okay, well this first car is the car we drive if were going somewhere as a family that's not like a big event if so we use a limo. This one is the one I usually drive if I don't drive the Murci. The next one is the car that Zac drives if he's not driving the r8 which he is today as you can tell. The pink one is Alix's she customized and all so in two year's this is the car she would drive, but right now she usually has her driver, Lilly drive her and her friends around in it, and this one is Nick's car has, just like Alix's but his drivers name is Erik. This first picture is of the r8 indicating that's were it goes, you can't see right now but all of the parking spots have pictures in front of it. This picture of the CX-9 is of Corbin's and Nique's car when they come over here, and the other one is Lucas and Sara's. This one is you guy's now so this is were your car goes." She explained.

"Okay, but we do have two other car's but now there at my parent house, we haven't had them shipped out yet." I told her, and she told me we can have them send them out here and they could use two of the spaces that didn't have pictures on them.

We then got pack and the cart and she drove to where a huge pool was, and then to a basketball court that was next to a tennis court. She told us all of the girls liked to play tennis and all the boys liked to play basketball. There were some open fields and gardens, too. There was also a pool house and two modern size house, which she told us was Chonsy, Charter, Charles, and there families houses. She then drove to the back door of the house and we got out. When we walked into the back door, we had entered the kitchen. Okay, I really don't feel like explaining this anymore, so now here we are sitting in the living room.

"Maddie, Mikey, Addee, Gabi, Nick, Ali, Zoey, Vicky, and Aaden, get up here please!" Vanessa said into the intercom as 8 kids came up the stairs and sat on the couches.

"Yes, mom?" they asked to their respective moms.

**No Ones POV  
**

"Who's going with me and Ashley to the store? And whose staying here with Jared?"

Vanessa asked.

"I will!" Addee and Gabi said simultaneously. Followed by Zoey and Victoria saying the same thing.

"Okay, so Addee, Gabi, Maddie, Mikey, go show Vicky and Zoey where the Sequoia is and get in.

They all piled into the truck and went to the grocery store. When they got back Chonsy, Charles, and Charter started on dinner as we all sat around the den watching Wall-E as we heard the door open and all of the children except Zoey, Victoria, and Aaden got up and ran to the door.

"DADDY, DAD!" you heard being screamed by different people.

"Hey guys!" Zac said, walking into the den with Maddie on one hip and Mikey on the other. "Hey Ness." He said kissing her forehead before looking up and almost dropping Maddie and Mikey but Nick and Alix's caught them. "H-h-i-hi Ashley."

--

**AN: Oh, what's going to happen? The first person who reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter and I'll update again if I have at least 15 reviews and I know this is short, but sorry and please check out my poll on my profile. **

**Luv Ya**

**KD**


	4. Reactions

Story: BFFL

**Story: **BFFL

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing!

**Summery**: What happens when Ashley comes back to LA from NY after 10 year's married and with kids? Zanessa, Jashley, Conique, Lara.

--

"What are you doing here, Ashley?" Zac asked calmly trying not to loose his temper. He still hadn't all the way forgiven Ashley yet.

"Um, I'm moving here and thought I'd stop by?" Ashley questioned.

"Jared, why don't you take the kids downstairs and watch TV?" Vanessa suggested and Jared nodded and ushered the children down stairs. "Zac, Ashley, Jared, Zoey, Victoria, and Aaden are going to be staying with us for a while."

"Oh, really? That's nice," Zac said.

"Zac I'm sorry, really really really sorry! I've already apologized to Vanessa and she forgave me, can't you?" Ashley pleaded.

"I guess, but promise you won't ever leave like that again?" Zac sighed.

"I promise!" Ashley said and smiled, and hugged him.

"So, how have you been?" Zac said as they all sat around in the living room.

"I've been good, I see you and V have been great! 6 kids?" Ashley said laughing.

"Yea, they can be a handful but hey, we love them. And you too, you have 3!" Vanessa said, as all of them laughed.

"Hey V, did you tell her how she's connected to are kids?" Zac asked.

"No, I didn't. Ash, would you like to know?" Vanessa asked.

"Hell yea, I would! And then I'll tell you how you guy's are connected to ours."

"Well, Ashley you now how 6 god children instead of 1!" Zac said. "Well, if you agree to be their god mother?"

"Of course I'll agree to be their god mother, if you guy's agree to be my children's god parents?"

"Hell yea we will! Oh and tell Jared we're sorry but Corbin's there god father," Vanessa said sadly.

"It's okay, he'll get over it," Ashley said smiling.

"Oh, okay, we'll tell you the other way you guy's are connected, hold on," Zac said going over to the intercom. "Hey can you guy's come up here please!"

"Yea, daddy?" Alix asked.

"Um, you guy's can sit down," he said, gesturing to the Murillo's. "And you guy's when your mom point's to you please state your full name please."

"Why daddy?" Addee asked.

"Because I said so," Zac said simply.

"Daddy movie!" Maddie said.

"I'm sorry, baby girl you can go watch the movie later."

"No, Daddy Movie?" Maddie tried again, she was trying to ask him about his movie.

"What Movie, Mads?" Vanessa asked

"Daddy Movie!" Maddie said again.

"Why don't you go get it okay?" Vanessa said, and Madeline ran up the stairs.

"Mikey, do you know what's Maddie is talking about?" Zac asked his youngest son.

"Your movie daddy," Michael said with a roll of his brown eyes like his mom.

"What movie, sweetie?" Vanessa asked, losing her patience.

"This mommy!" Maddie said as she got back downstairs holding one of the first scripts Zac, got for the movie he was had just finished, The Notebook. It was a remake of the original film with Zac as Noah and Vanessa as Ally (I know but I love this movie, and sorry but they did lot of stuff together, like music, TV shows, and movies, this is a movie that they did together).

"Omg, you guy's are doing that?" Ashley asked.

"Yea, it was so awesome, guess who was playing the older Ally and Noah?" Vanessa said.

"Who?"

"Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams! They made them look older!" Vanessa said.

"That is so cool!"

"I know, but to get back to the point what about it Maddie?" Vanessa asked her youngest daughter.

"TV!" and she picked up the remote and turned it on and started flipping through the channels until she stopped it where the original movie was playing.

"Yes, that's Daddy and Mommy's new movie, but," Zac turned of the TV. "We're about to start."

"Okay." The Efron children said.

Vanessa pointed to Alix. "Alixandria Anne Michelle Efron." Alix said.

"So, as you see Ashley, you probably already knew this since you were there when she was born but, one of her middle names Michelle from you, her god mother."

"Wait, Ashley Murillo is my god mother? AHHHH" Alix asked.

"Yea, and please stop doing that," Vanessa said, and then pointed to Gabriella.

"Gabriella Winter Sharpay Efron,"

"Well, of course we got Sharpay from your High School Musical character," Zac said and then they went down the line of kids but skipped Nick.

"What about me?" Nick asked.

"You don't have any part of none of their name's because you were named after your god father."

"Oh, that's cool I guess," Nick said.

"Efron's we're here!" You heard Corbin say.

--

**Uh-Oh? What's gonna happen? Dun, Dun, Dun! Make your predictions and sorry I haven't updated, my internet' s been broken and I was grounded for a while. **

**Luv Ya**

**KT/KD**


	5. Quick Update

Konichiwa People

_Konichiwa People!_

_Hey it's Caiters!_

**This is just a quick update:**

My laptop is broken with all of my saved stories on it (I'm on my desktop)

As soon as my laptop is fixed I will update all stories.

I have started a 3 new series of oneshots:

_Days with the Family_

_Our secret_

_Life of 11 plus the Danforths!_

Here are all of the characters you will probably see:

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-26_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-26_

_Matthew Connor Bolton-6_

_Alexandra Erin Bolton-6_

_Joshua Michael Bolton-4_

_Amelia Taylor Bolton-2_

_Jacob Henry Bolton-10 months_

_Ava Josephine Bolton-10 months_

_Hailey Anne Bolton Wallace-32_

_Emit Jerry Wallace-34_

_Giselle Anne Wallace-6_

_Charles Marcus Wallace-3_

_Markus Allan Montez-34_

_Annie Robyn Montez-33_

_Brittney Elise Montez-7_

_Mason Adam Montez-4_

_Jonathan Michael Bolton-23_

_Jaclyn Olivia Bolton-22_

_Genevieve Janice Bolton-1_

_Serena Victoria Carson-24_

_George Jameson Carson-25_

_Catharine Alicia Carson-2_

_Sharpay Lila Danforth-26_

_Chad Michael Danforth-26_

_Miranda Jasmine Danforth-5_

_Ayden Nathan Danforth-3_

_Melissa Lousie Danforth-1_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_**--**_

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-26_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-26_

_Joshua Ryan Bolton-4_

_Alexandra Erin Bolton-4_

_Aiden Michael Bolton-4_

_Lauren Grace Bolton-2_

_Ava Carman Bolton-2_

_Anabelle__ Alicia Bolton-2_

_Blair Sofia Bolton-2_

_Dylan Patrick Bolton-2_

_Jacob Martin Bolton-2_

_(haven't decided on Sharpay and Chad yet)_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_**--**_

_Lucille Beatrice Bolton-52 Lucy_

_Jackson Lang Bolton -52_

_Maria Margarita Montez-57_

_Robert Edward Montez-57_

_Troy Alexander Bolton-23 (Troy)_

_Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton-24(Gabi)_

_Twins (6)_

_Lauren Isabella (Laur)_

_Nicholas Michael (Nick)_

_Sextuplets (4)_

_Abigail Leah (Abby)_

_Aimee Cara (Aim)_

_Cody Joel (Cody)_

_Joseph Aaden (Joey)_

_Madelyn Alexis (Mady)_

_Maximillion Collin (Max)_

_Twins (7 months)_

_Anabelle Taylor (Bell)_

_Kourtney Ashlee (Kourt)_

_**Gabriella's Family**_

_Selena Miah Wallace-28 older sister (Sel)_

_Sophia Hannah Montez-19 younger sister (Soph)_

_Samuel Xavier Wallace (29) brother in law (Sam)_

_Jared David Colander (20) Sophia's boyfriend (Jare)_

_Brooklyn Elizabeth Wallace (7) Selena's and Sam's daughter (Brook)_

_Andrew Jonathan Wallace (4) Sel & Sam's son (Andy)_

_**Troy's Family**_

_Jennifer Anne Carlson (27) older sister (Jeni)_

_Cole Finn Bolton (17) younger brother (Cole)_

_Brian Hunter Carlson (30) brother in law (Bry)_

_Jessica Anne Carlson (5) Jeni & Bry's daughter (Jesse)_

_Nathan Fisher Carlson (2) Jeni & Bry's son (Nate)_

_**Friends**_

_Chad Jonathan Danforth-24 Chad_

_Sharpay Lila Danforth-24 Shar_

_Taygen Justin Danforth-5 TJ  
Melanie Alison Danforth-2 Mel_

_Ryan Collin Evans-24 Ry_

_Jaclyn Mary Evans-24 Jackie_

_Mackenzie Sharpay Evans-4 Mack_

_Jason Arthur Cross-24 Jase_

_Kelsi Alicia Cross-24 Kels_

_Valerie Nicole Cross-4 Val_

_Matthew Gunthur Cross-2 Matt_

**--**

The first list of names is probably for my days one shots, the second and third for life one. The keeping it between us one is just the regular names (Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, Alexis (OC, his gf), Jason and Kelsi).

Love Ya

Caitlyn


	6. Another Update

1

1. This is Caitlyn's cousin, Courtney typing this for her.

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. A lot of things have been going on in my family.

For one, I broke 3 of my finger's, so I can't really type, always be careful when playing football :).

For two, when I was babysitting my nieces and cousins, while the rest of my family was at a funeral (for my aunt, but some one had to watch the little ones), my little cousins Alex and Dylan, got sick and had to be rushed to the hospital, they both had RSV's that spread to their lungs, so they had to have surgery. My characters, in my story The Baby Takers, Mady and Joey are based off of Alex and Dylan who are also, 3 months old twins, but twin girls in stead of twin boy and girl.

So, right now I'm dealing with, the lost of my aunt, my broken fingers, and making sure Alexandra and Dylianna come out of their surgeries safely.

So, please be patient.

Love Ya,

Caitlyn (Courtney)


End file.
